Ties that bind
by Arweyn
Summary: Obi-Wan gets injured and Qui-Gon takes care of him. Pre-movies. No slash. One-shot. Enjoy!


A/N: *wrings hands nervously * Okay, guys I am going to be honest with you. This is my first ever Star Wars –fic, and I know there are some questionable things in it, and my vision of the Force isn't elaborate enough etc.  
I did try my best, and if you have suggestions I would love to hear. This was pretty hard for me to write, so be nice, please!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

',,,' Normal speech  
,,, speech via link  
italics: own thoughts

* * *

Leather boots thudded through the dark hallways, the pace was irregular and every step left a multitude of blood drops on the ground.

The heavily singed cloak billowed around Obi-Wan's ankles. Sharp gusts of breath escaped his lips as he fled through the tunnels, looking desperately for his Master, of whom he got separated.

The sound of blaster-shots was getting closer, or maybe Obi-Wan was getting slower. He could feel warm blood pouring down his side where the blaster had hit him.

Had he not been fast enough? Had the Force forsaken him? Where was his Master? Was he even still alive? The maelstrom of thoughts was making him sick.

It could also be the blood loss of course…

He kept trudging on, hoping he could find his Master and outrun the horde of battle droids.

* * *

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn pushed his frustration into the Force as he came at another crossroads of tunnels. He raised his ignited light saber, trying to see more of his surroundings. There might be a clue as to where his young Apprentice was.

The 'saber cast the dark tunnel in an emerald hue as Qui-Gon quickly scanned the area, relying on his eyes rather than the Force. Blast these tunnels, he bitterly thought.

Of all places, they had to end up in an underground labyrinth filled with Force-suppressing minerals and rocks.

He had gotten separated of Obi-Wan when the young man had all but pushed him aside when the first barrage of blasters had started. Needless to say, the young man had pushed him a bit too hard and Qui-Gon's scalp had had an unfriendly encounter with the hard wall, knocking him unconscious for a short time.

His heart froze when he saw little flecks of crimson on the ground. On further inspection it appeared to be blood.

Qui-Gon's heart sunk a little.  
As he dashed away into the tunnel he fervently asked the Force for his Padawan to be all right.

* * *

Obi-Wan stumbled and crashed to the ground. A soft 'oomph' managed to get past his lips as his body impacted with the ground.

With trembling arms he tried to push himself upright, but to his horror he found himself unable to.

He heard the clacking and mechanical noises of the droids approaching him and for a second fear clouded his senses.

Then he remembered his training.

'_Fear is the path to the Dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering.'_

Yes, the wise words of Master Yoda.

Obi-Wan steadily exhaled, closing his eyes, letting the Force guide him.

A warm feeling of serenity washed over him, it surprised him. He had not been able to connect with the Force until now. Maybe he was closer to the exit.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and pushed himself off the ground, he activated his 'saber, ready to fight whatever would come around that corner.

He swung his blue shoulder over his shoulder, ready to deliver a deadly blow.

There were footsteps getting closer and with a shout he launched himself at the attacker.

* * *

Qui-Gon just managed to parry the deadly blow that had been cast at him. He looked into the very shocked and confused, blue eyes of his young Apprentice.

A watery smile crossed Obi-Wan's face, right before his eyes rolled up and his knees gave out.

How Qui-Gon managed to deactivate his 'saber and catch his Padawan at the same time was still a mystery to him.

He had no clue as to what was ailing Obi-Wan, but he did know that they needed to get out of here and fast.

Making no further delays he hoisted Obi-Wan over his shoulder and ran through the tunnel. He knew he was going the right way, as his connection to the Force was getting considerably stronger with every step he took.

The bright sunlight blinded his vision for a moment but did nothing to stop him from running. They needed shelter and fast. But not before first collapsing the entrance of the mines.

This would hold the droids off long enough, he thought bitterly.

Long enough until they could get assistance…

-

Qui-Gon found a small cave. After doing a quick Force-sweep to see if there wasn't an inhabitant living in there already, he quickly deposited the still unconscious Padawan from his back.

It was only now he could see the livid bruising on Obi-Wan's face and the dried blood marring his clothes.

' Oh Force…' Qui-Gon Jinn sighed and carefully assessed the rest of Obi-Wan's body, searching for other injuries.

His face paled when his fingers came back covered in blood.  
'Oh Obi-Wan…' he muttered and carefully took off Obi-Wan's cloak.

He could see the large bloodstain properly now. It was covering the right side of his Apprentice's side, marring the dark cloth.

Qui-Gon Jinn sighed deeply and closed his eyes. He gently tried to contact Obi-Wan through their bond but all he could sense were tendrils of pain that managed to get past the heavy mental shields Obi-Wan had raised.

The young man was incredibly pale and little drops of perspiration had settled on his forehead, matting his ginger hair to his skull.

Qui-Gon took the comm. link from his utility belt and tried contacting Coruscant. They needed to get off this blasted planet as soon as possible.

Force, if the droids hadn't destroyed their ship in the first place they would be already back at the Jedi Temple and Obi-Wan wouldn't be bleeding all over the floor.

He waited patiently for the comm. to make contact and couldn't help but heave a shaky sigh when the old face of Yoda appeared.

'Master Jinn, disturbance in the Force, I have felt, hmm?' He hummed and cocked his head. He frowned when he did not see Jinn's Padawan.  
'Alone, you are? Padawan Kenobi, not with you, he is?'

' No Master Yoda, we have run into an army of Battle Droids. They crashed our ship. My Padawan is injured and he hasn't shown any signs of waking up yet. He has shielded himself so I can't reach him through our link.' Qui-Gon Jinn sighed and glanced at his injured Padawan.

'Send help, we will. Need coordinates, we do. Any idea where you are, have you?'

' Planet Enzin II in the Tennan-system…' Followed by a series of numbers.

' Send a ship with medical facility, we will. Hang on, Master Jinn.'

Qui-Gon nodded.  
' Please master Yoda…hurry…' he whispered. He almost expected to get Yoda's famous patience-speech, but the little Master merely nodded and the comm. link was shut off.

-

Qui-Gon carefully hoisted Obi-Wan on his lap, getting the young man out of his robes. He winced in sympathy as the cloth stuck to Obi-Wan's skin.

Sending tendrils of reassurance and comfort to his unconscious Padawan, Qui-Gon inspected the large laceration.

It appeared as if the blaster had ripped away Obi-Wan's skin. The Jedi Master could see the light pink of ribs underneath all the blood. Muscles, tendons, skin…they were all blasted away leaving a mutilated mess.

Hovering a hand over the wound, Qui-Gon closed his eyes and let the Force feel for him. Luckily there were no internal injuries. But Obi-Wan had lost quite a lot of blood and would die if there was no help soon.

Using both his and Obi-Wan's little medical pouch, he tried to disinfect the wound as good as possible. He knew that there must be pieces of cloth in the wound as well. He carefully placed the bacta on the wound, but he knew deep down it was no use. This wound was too grave to be cured with simple bacta-strips.

He gently wrapped the bandage around Obi-Wan's side and then covered the young Jedi Knight with his cloak, shielding off the cold.

Qui-Gon hugged him to his chest, Obi-Wan's head resting under Qui-Gon's chin.  
'Please be alright, Obi-Wan.' He whispered.

* * *

After approximately half an hour, Obi-Wan started to show signs of waking up. Qui-Gon felt sharp stabs of pain as Obi-Wan accidentally dropped his shields, sharing his jumbled feelings and pain through their mind-link.

Obi-Wan shifted slightly and hissed in pain, curling to a ball, trying to alleviate the pain that was coursing through his body.

'It's all right, young One. I am here.' Qui-Gon muttered and twirled the Padawan-braid around his fingers.

Obi-Wan slowly opened his eyes and stared blankly at his Master's face. A shaky hand made his way up to touch Qui-Gon's face.

The young Padawan frowned.

'H-hurt…' he whispered, trying to get up.

'Cease your struggle, Padawan. You are gravely injured.' Qui-Gon chided softly, pressing a firm hand on Obi-Wan's chest.

'Master, please. You are hurt.' Obi-Wan pleaded, trembling fingers softly palpitating the gash on Qui-Gon Jinn's forehead.

That actually hurt! Qui-Gon raised his own hand and felt at the head wound. Granted, it wasn't as bad as Obi-Wan's, but still quite painful.

'I'm fine, Obi-Wan. Just relax. Help will be here soon.' Qui-Gon reassured and took Obi-Wan's hand in his own.

The skin was cold and clammy, but he kept it in his grasp nonetheless. Obi-Wan kept looking at him with his odd look.

_What is it, young Padawan? _ The Master queried via their link, glad Obi-Wan had lowered his shields. Qui-Gon wasn't sure if it was the pain that caused his shields to waver, but muddled thoughts and emotions coursed from Obi-Wan to Qui-Gon.

_I…_

Obi-Wan looked away, tendrils of shame colouring their bond.

_What is wrong, young one? _

'I…I did that…' Obi-Wan whispered, motioning at the cut.

'Yes. Yes you did, but it was only to keep me safe. For which I am grateful. However, try not to push too hard, next time.' The Jedi chuckled and wiped a loose stray from Obi-Wan's forehead, relieved to see a small smile grace the Padawan's pale face.  
'I am so tired, Master.' Obi-Wan sighed and leant back against Qui-Gon's shoulder, his eyes drooping shut.

'Rest, young one. It will replenish your strengths.'

* * *

Qui-Gon was in a light meditative state when the Force warned him for newcomers.  
He had put Obi-Wan in a light healing trance. The young man was in dire need of help. His breathing had lessened significantly, almost as if he was afraid to breathe.

Qui-Gon opened his eyes and slowly lowered Obi-Wan to the ground and got up. He only sensed peace and friendship coming from the Force.

Help was here…

The comm. link chimed and to his relief it was Mace Windu.

' Mace, you are very welcome.' Qui-Gon huffed.

'We have landed behind an outcrop, can you tell us your location?'

'It's okay, Master, I can walk.' Obi-Wan muttered, slowly pushing himself upright, wincing slightly as he did so.

'Hold on, Qui. We have picked up your coordinates. You are not far away. You just need to go down the slope. You will see the outcrop.' Mace answered.

'Thank you, Master Windu. Have medical standing by. Qui-Gon out.'

With the combined help of Qui-Gon Jinn and the Force the two of them managed to get down the slope. It would have gone so much faster. But it seemed as if Obi-Wan's feet were going their own way.

The young man had grown even more pale, sweat freely trickling down his forehead.  
Despite the bandages, the blood was coursing down Obi-Wan's side, colouring the cloth once more with fresh blood.

Qui-Gon noticed the young Jedi Knight wouldn't be able to continue much longer.  
'We are almost there, young Padawan. I can see the ship already.'

'All I can,' a large gulp of breath, 'see, is s-sand and,' another breath,' funny, little dancing lights.' Obi-Wan wheezed.

Qui-Gon frowned at the comment and hoisted Obi-Wan's higher up his shoulder.  
'Dancing lights? Obi-Wan are you delirious?'

He got no answer however as Obi-Wan's legs suddenly buckled.  
The young man nearly took Qui-Gon down with him.

'Come on, Obi-Wan, just a little bit further.' Qui-Gon muttered. No avail. Obi-Wan was out cold.

Then a pair of footsteps came dashing at him. Qui-Gon looked up and saw it was Mace Windu running towards them.

'Perfect timing, Mace.' Qui-Gon muttered and watched as the Master grabbed Obi-Wan's other arm.

With combined strengths they managed to get the injured Padawan onboard the ship.

A team of medical droids was already awaiting them, including Sitka, the human healer.

The healer motioned them towards the examination table. Carefully they laid the injured man on it.

Sitka stripped the clothing off and hissed as he saw the damage done. A medical droid hooked the young Apprentice up to various machines and placed an oxygen mask on his face.

'Sit down, before you fall down, Master Jedi.' He said, and motioned to the chair, not even once looking up.

'I am fine.' Qui-Gon Jinn protested.

This time Sitka did look up, a frown on his forehead.

'Please do me the favour of sitting down. You are injured and I can't help you both at the same time.'

Qui-Gon was about to make a comment when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
'You should listen to him, Qui. It really is a nasty cut and you do look a little bit pale.'

Qui-Gon closed his eyes and sat down on the proffered chair. As he opened his eyes again he saw two stormy blue eyes looking at him.

Obi-Wan smiled and extended his hand. Qui-Gon took it, feeling the warmth returning to his Padawan's skin.

'Y…you l'k horrible, Master.' Obi-Wan chuckled softly behind the mask.  
'We need to get him into the bacta-tank. There are already signs of infection and if we don't act now there will be significant muscle-damage.' Sitka informed and motioned two medical droids.

They gently placed Obi-Wan on the stretcher and carried him to another compartment, out of Qui-Gon's sight.

'You,' Sitka said and pointed at Qui-Gon who had gotten up ', stay there. You can go and see your Padawan after I have treated you.'

Qui-Gon closed his eyes, entering a light healing trance, when a voice entered his mind.

_Please don't worry, Master. I will be fine. You'll see. _ Obi-Wan's voice was filled with sleep as the effects of the anesthetic took hold.

Qui-Gon smiled.  
_Rest, Little One. _ and sent tendrils of reassurance and peace to his Padawan. He sighed deeply as the link went silent on the other side.

* * *

Sitka tsked when he saw the head injury. The Jedi Master could deny all he wanted, but the Healer could see signs of pain better than anyone else.

Qui-Gon felt the presence of the Healer and opened his eyes, looking expectantly at the man.

'Is he all right?'

Sitka nodded and uncrossed his arms, grabbing a tray of medical tools.

'He is fine. Quit your worrying, old man.' Sitka griped and sat down on a chair.

'Old man? If I am not mistaken you are at least 3 years older!' Qui-Gon grumbled.

'See, that is what makes you older! You are constantly worrying about your Padawan. It is giving you wrinkles.'

Qui-Gon smiled. As stern and grouchy as Sitka might be, he was still one of Qui-Gon's best friends.

'You had us worried, old friend.' Sitka muttered and cleaned the wound.

Qui-Gon nodded and looked at his hands, feeling very tired.

'You are lucky, Qui. You don't have a concussion but you will have a pretty nasty headache. Just don't do anything rash or get up too quickly. Your head will not like it.' Sitka said and gently rubbed some ointment on the wound. He wrapped a thin bandage around Qui-Gon's head.

'Your Padawan will be fine, Qui-Gon. Yes, the injury was grave. But we got it in time. With some proper rest and some physiotherapy, he should be back to his old self in no time.' Sitka said and rubbed his neck.

'How long will he have to be in the bacta-tank?' Qui-Gon asked, leaning back in the hard chair.

'At least until we reach Coruscant. Which will be 5 hours. And then I want him in the Healers Ward for another day and a half. Just to keep an eye on his vital signs. He will be out of action for at least 2 weeks.' Sitka told Qui-Gon as he got and washed his hands.

'He will not like that.' Qui-Gon chuckled.

'No, I know that. But you will be out of action too for at least a week. You get one hit on the head and you will have a concussion for sure.' Sitka turned around to see Qui-Gon's shocked look.

'Oh, don't look at me like that. You know I only mean good. Besides someone needs to keep an eye on that Padawan of yours…He has ended up in the Healers Ward far too many times already. It sounds really familiar…' Sitka chuckled and laughed even harder when he saw Qui-Gon glare at him.

'Anyways, you need rest. I can take you to the other compartment. There is a bed where you can rest. At least until you don't look as pale as you do now. Besides, you can keep an eye on your apprentice. You know how he is with bacta tanks…'

Qui-Gon nodded and got up; he sat back down rather quickly though when all blood drained from his face.  
Sith-spit…his head was thudding loudly in protest.

Sitka shook his head and loaded a hypo. He gently but firmly inserted it in Qui-Gon's neck and then threw an arm over his shoulder.

'Let's go together, old man. You are tired and the adrenaline has already worn off. You need rest.' Sitka said and helped Qui-Gon to the bed, just as the Jedi Master had done for his Padawan.

Obi-Wan was unconsciously drifting in the bacta-tank and Qui-Gon could already see new skin-tissue forming.

Sitka deposited Qui-Gon on the bed and pointed a finger at him.  
'Rest. Or I'll have a medical droid restrain you.' He threatened.

Qui-Gon merely nodded and closed his eyes; glad to be lying flat on his back. Maybe a little rest would help his headache after all.

* * *

When Obi-Wan woke up he was no longer in the bacta-tank, but lying comfortably in a large bed. He slowly opened his eyes, squinting a bit at the bright light that greeted him.

There was a movement to his right and then the lights slowly dimmed. Obi-Wan wanted to mutter a 'thanks' but his throat was parched and the scratchiness elicited a coughing fit.

He doubled over as he tried to control the coughing fit and his face started to turn red.

Sith-spit, his side hurt so much. Tears clouded his vision as he struggled to control himself.

Then a pair of hands where on his which were grabbing at his chest, and pushed him flat on his back.  
'Relax, little one. Let me help you.' A deep, yet familiar voice said and the clenching feeling in Obi-Wan's chest dissipated.

A treacherous tear slid down his cheek before he could blink it away. He shakily lifted his heavy hand to brush it away. He had already shown too much weakness.

A cup of water hovered in his peripheral vision and Obi-Wan gratefully accepted it, being very thirsty.

He sipped from the cup, being held upright by his Master. Why was he feeling so weak? What had happened? Why was his mind so fuzzy?

He nodded his head, letting Qui-Gon know he had enough and closed his eyes, pulling the Force towards him, trying to center himself and recall what had happened.

He saw flashes of droids shooting at him, pushing his Master away. Then he had been running through darkness, but he had run into a trap. Pain, as a blaster-shot hit him. And blood.

He had found his Master, or had Qui-Gon Jinn found him? He couldn't remember, it had all been so fuzzy after he had been shot.

'If you keep frowning like that, you will get wrinkles.' Qui-Gon's bemused voice pulled him out of his reverie.

The Master had been looking at his Padawan as the young man had been trying to regain his composure.

'I am so sorry, Master.' Obi-Wan whispered and opened his eyes, however they never met his.

'Sorry for what, Padawan?' Qui-Gon frowned as he heard the sadness laced in his voice.

'I shouldn't have forced you to enter the caves. I should have paid better attention to the scanners and…I pushed you…and you fell...' Obi-Wan swallowed thickly.  
'I have failed you, Master. I panicked.' The last words were muttered so quietly, Qui-Gon Jinn was glad he had Force-strengthened hearing.

His eyebrows almost vanished in his hairline.  
'I want you to look at me, Padawan.' He said sternly. He needed to get this foolish thought out of his Padawan's mind before it would fester.

Obi-Wan refused to look, finding his hands so much more interesting. Truth was, he couldn't quite face his Master after his confession. After all he had defied one of the Jedi ways of the Force.

'Look at me, Obi-Wan.' Qui-Gon repeated.

Finally, the young man looked up, his eyes bright with unshed tears. But despite of finding anger, all Obi-Wan could see in his Master's eyes was compassion.

'You didn't do anything wrong, Obi-Wan. You saved my life. You are not to blame for the ship getting hit. I too should have paid more attention. You could say we were both careless. When I couldn't feel the Force anymore in the tunnels, I never let my fear control me.' The last sentence made Obi-Wan look down in defeat.

Qui-Gon gently raised his Apprentice's chin and smiled.  
'It was when you were so hurt and passed out I let fear cloud my senses. I was worried you would not make it. But here we are. Both safe, albeit a little roughened up. As soon as you get sprung, we will meditate on this.'

Obi-Wan nodded but there was still resignation in his eyes.

'Hey, I am really proud of you.' Qui-Gon smiled and returned the hug when Obi-Wan's arms wrapped around Qui-Gon's waist.

* * *

'Take it easy now, Obi-Wan. There is no need to rush things.' Sitka reprimanded, keeping a cautious eye on his patient. Obi-Wan had lived up to his reputation: after barely two days, he had been begging for his release.

Not believing that he was still too weak, and still to reliant on pain-medication, Sitka had allowed him out of bed. Only to prove his point.

Obi-Wan had managed to take two steps before all colour had drained from his face and he had collapsed into his Master's arms.

So, he had been in the Healer's Ward for a week, just as Sitka told he would. Now he was practically bouncing to get out. Sure, it is still hurt when he moved to fast or turned too much, but he could at least walk around with using crutches to support his weight.

Qui-Gon approved of Obi-Wan's returning strength but he heeded Sitka's warning. He needed to look after the Padawan and make sure he would not perform any strenuous activities or join in on 'saber classes. Also, the crutches would be more of a necessity rather than help.

Both Masters had seen how much Obi-Wan was favouring his left side and the blaster shot had heavily damaged the muscles in his hip, making it painful to walk around for too long. He would be in need of the crutch for at least 3 more days.

'No.'

'Obi-Wan don't be so stubborn. You will thank us later when you find that you do need that crutch.' Qui-Gon sighed, sending his exasperation into the Force.

Sitka was only grinning.  
'You know Obi-Wan, the crutches won't only be a form of pain-relief and support, but also a great tool to hit someone's shin. That's how Master Yoda likes to do It.'

'Oh for the love of…don't give him any ideas, will you?' Qui-Gon groaned and rubbed his face.

'Besides, it is either that or the hover-chair.'

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes and was about to say something but quickly shut his mouth, thinking about his training. He would not whine like a little child. He was already 19 for crying out loud!

'Of course, Master Sitka.' Obi-Wan nodded and carefully grabbed the crutches. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, ignoring the pull at his muscles and the overall stiffness.

Standing firmly on his feet, he looked at his Master. He felt a flash of warmth inside of him when he saw Qui-Gon smile.

'All right, Padawan. Let's go home.'

They were about to leave, when Obi-Wan, turned around to look at Sitka.

'Thank you so much for your help. I understand you have done a great deal for my Master and me. If there is anything you need, just let me know.'

Sitka flashed a bright smile, shaking his head.

'You are most welcome, Obi-Wan. You don't need to do me any favours…however, there might be just one thing...'

The Healer walked towards his former patient and whispered something in his ear.

Qui-Gon glared at them with suspicion as they both chuckles.

* * *

_Master, could we please, stop for a minute? _ Obi-Wan's weary voice asked.

Qui-Gon turned around and saw his Padawan a few steps away, sweating profusely. His arms were trembling from the exertion. It was a long walk from the Healers Ward back to their apartment and Obi-Wan had pleaded to talk the long way. He didn't want anyone to see him vulnerable like this.

Not only that, it would very crowded in the Great Halls this time of the day and someone surely would bump into him.

Now, Obi-Wan was experiencing a difficulty of moving. His arms were shaking, his side hurt and because of the pain in his side, he didn't dare to breathe in too deeply, leaving him winded and lightheaded.

Qui-Gon stopped and went back to his Padawan, frowning deeply.  
'Obi-Wan, try breathing in more deeply. You are hypoventilating.' Qui-Gon led the young man to the bench at one of the windows.

The bright sun was already setting, casting a bright orange light on them. Qui-Gon sat next to Obi-Wan, sending tendrils of comfort to his Padawan.

'Maybe you should have stayed a little bit longer in the Healers Ward. You are still in pain, aren't you?'

Obi-Wan trembled involuntarily and let his head hang, completely drained. With the help of the Force and his Master he got his breathing back to normal and the sharp aching pain turned into a dull throbbing.

Qui-Gon waited patiently for his Padawan to regain his composure. He looked outside of the window and watched the sunset, giving his Apprentice some time.

Then there was a soft bump against his shoulder as Obi-Wan fell sideways. For a moment Qui-Gon panicked as he thought Obi-Wan had passed out, but after further investigation he realised Obi-Wan had simply fallen asleep.

Qui-Gon sighed deeply and shook his head. He should wake his Padawan up and then resume walking home, but as he prodded their link, he could sense the weariness leaking from Obi-Wan's shields. He simply couldn't wake him up.

Using the Force to levitate the crutches, he carefully cradled Obi-Wan in his arms and carried him home.

* * *

Light was filtering through the blinds, casting light on his wall, covering his desk in pale sunlight.

Obi-Wan tiredly looked around, spotting those blasted crutches leaning against the wall.  
So, his Master must have carried him.  
'Oh Force…' he whispered, face flushing with embarrassment.

His Master had carried him…like a youngling…

Qui-Gon Jinn softly knocked on the door.

'Obi-Wan, I know you are awake. May I come in?' he asked.

_Odd, he never asks to come in._ Obi-Wan thought.

'Yes, of course Master.' He replied and carefully got in a sitting position.

Qui-Gon entered the room and granted him a smile.  
'How are you feeling? And no playing it off.' He sat down next to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan looked at his hands and then glanced at his Master, gauging his mood.  
'I do feel sore, Master and also really tired. But I am glad that I am back home.' He answered in honesty.

Qui-Gon nodded and smiled, ruffling Obi-Wan's hair playfully, knowing fully well the young man didn't like it.

But Obi-Wan made no attempt to stop it, he just grinned tiredly at Qui-Gon.  
'Thank you Master…although…'

'Yes, Obi-Wan?'

'I…I would have preferred it, if you could have just waken me up. I didn't mean to be any trouble to you.'

Qui-Gon sighed and got up. He walked towards the window, looking through the shutters. He could sense a small tendril of fear coming from Obi-Wan. The boy was still blaming himself for what had happened.

'You are my Padawan, Obi-Wan. I thought we had already established that. You are not to blame for any of this. And yes, I carried you. But that was my own choice. I cared more about your well being than your reputation. I have carried you so many times. Remember the time when you were trying to perform a kata when I told you it was too hard to do? You fell from one of the beams and broke your leg. I carried you and ran so hard, Sitka had to put me into a sleep trance.' Qui-Gon chuckled.

After seeing his Padawan so pale and in so much pain, he had pushed away all of his training just to make sure Obi-Wan would be okay. Yoda had forced him to meditate on all of this, to make sure his outburst would not occur again.

'Don't always take everything so hard on you, Padawan. We still learn everyday. No one expects you to be perfect.' Qui-Gon sat down next to Obi-Wan and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
'It is okay to ask for help, when you need it. I will always be there to give it to you.'

Obi-Wan's lip trembled and quickly glanced away as tears slid down his face.  
Qui-Gon merely shook his head and pulled the boy into a hug, resting is chin on Obi-Wan's head as the young man softly sobbed, finally letting go of his pent-up frustration.

Sitka had been right about them being very much alike.

They sat like that for a long time, Obi-Wan tucked into Qui-Gon's warm arms. And when the sobbing stopped, they kept sitting like that, reminiscing about all the things they had already done together. And laughing about Yoda's antics with his gimmer stick when Qui-Gon had still been his Padawan.

And the bright laugh that came from his Apprentice warmed his core, more than the Force ever would.

_Einde_


End file.
